In mobile communication systems, Relay Stations (RSs) have been introduced to remove shadow areas. Relay technology is evolving from the simple Amplify-and-Forward scheme into an intellectual scheme such as Decode-and-Forward, Reconfiguration/Reallocation-and-Forward, and so forth. Particularly, in the next-generation mobile communication system, the introduction of multiple intellectual relays is inevitable to reduce installation cost for an increased number of Base Stations (BSs) and maintenance cost for the backhaul communication network, and at the same time to expand the communication coverage and improve the data throughput.
In the MMR system, RSs can be classified according to mobility, data forwarding scheme, diversity, wireless access technology, and so forth.
Regarding the detailed classification of RSs according to the mobility, the RSs can be classified into a fixed type, a nomadic type and a mobile type. The Fixed RS (FRS), which is the most popular type, is fixedly installed in shadow areas so that users can be supported to seamlessly receive services even in the shadow areas. The Nomadic RS (NRS) is installed in the places of, for example, events or exhibitions, where many users are gathering temporarily, to provide the users with seamless services. The Mobile RS (MRS) may be installed in a transportation means such as trains and buses, to provide services to mobile stations (MSs) on board the transmission means or to MSs in a user group.
A moving network is formed by MSs that are located inside the transportation means together with the MRS and receive services provided from the MRS, such as the MSs belonging to service coverage of the MRS. Herein, a set of the MSs forming the moving network is referred to as a “moving network group.”
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology capable of determining whether a group of MSs is formed that uses an MRS forming a moving network, and efficiently providing services to MSs belonging to a corresponding group.